Penn State X File
by Agent Michael
Summary: Mulder and Scully visit a young College student to help him through troubled times and in the process make a new friend.


Disclaimer: Some characters in this short story are from The X-Files and the property of Chris Carter, TenThirteen Productions and FOX network. Penn State University has NCAA and Big Ten Conference trademarks. This may contain characters actual known living people and some character likenesses have been used without permission, but there's a little leeway since they are public figures.

---

9:41 am 2001 A.D.  
FBI Building  
Washington, D.C.

The morning began like any other when the case files were slow. After Agent Dana Scully had finished up her morning routine paperwork, she then went to join her partner, Agent Mulder, in his basement office. That morning since there was very little to investigate, Scully felt the need to tidy up his office as well, while Mulder sat behind his desk ingrained in reading a manila colored file folder.

"What is that you have there, Mulder?" asked Scully.

"It's a file on a student at the Pennsylvania State University. Apparently a concerned faculty advisor passed this along and I was asked to take a look at it," explained Mulder. "His name is Michael Fedor. According to the file he's a bright journalism student who's a writer and broadcaster- born in '77. A lot of his friends and family think he can go far with his creativity and talent, but."

"But what does this have to do with the X-Files?" inquired Scully.

"Indeed! Here's the catch. This same potentially bright young man started college in 1995 and he hasn't graduated yet. At every real opportunity he has to catch a break in his life, he is consistently hit with one set back after another," said Mulder.

Scully again grilled her partner with another question, "So what's a 24 year old still doing in college?"

"He seems to think that there is some sort of conspiracy against him, holding him back, and we're going to find out just if there is one," said Mulder with a charming smile suggesting that they are about to take another road trip.

---

2:37pm  
University Commons Apartments  
State College, PA

Mulder wrapped almost too violently on Michael's apartment door. When there was no immediate answer, Mulder knocked the same way again. This time, Michael answered with apparent shyness and confusion.

"Hi! Mike Fedor? I'm Agent Mulder and this is my partner, Agent Dana Scully," stated Mulder as he and Scully they flipped their badges. Scully just stood back from the door and made eye contact, grinned for a brief second, then looked back away.

"Um, what is this regarding?" the awkwardly nervous young man asked.

"Well, my partner and I wanted to have a word with you," replied Mulder. Don't worry; you're not under any suspicion. May we come in?"

Scully, as it was her normal routine to size up any suspect, or in this case -contact, she looked at Michael to try to gather what she could from his physical appearance. Michael was about five feet ten inches tall and weighing roughly over 200 pounds. He wore a slightly oversized white practice hockey jersey over his broad shouldered frame with black sweatpants. Scully then noticed that Michael had a gentleness and polite personality while she looked into his baby blue eyes.

Since Mulder had driven the four-hour trip to State College non-stop, Scully decided it was time to excuse herself and freshen up while Mulder talked with Michael. Mulder and Scully used this technique often while they were in the field. Mulder would investigate verbally to the witnesses while Scully quietly observed the surroundings to gather personal clues that way.

Michael politely offered his bathroom to the female agent. Upon opening the bedroom door, Scully saw a big queen size bed with a navy blue comforter lying haphazardly on it to her left. On her right, she saw a vertical dresser drawer with a Penguins hockey jersey hanging on the wall beside it. Pointing to the bathroom door, Michael assured Scully of her privacy with a polite smile and rejoined Agent Mulder in the living room area.

"So, you're a student here at Penn State? What are you studying?" asked Mulder as he made himself at home while sitting on the couch and sprawling out.

"Broadcast journalism," responded Michael. "I want to be on the radio or TV anchor someday."

Back to Scully, she had increasingly gotten nosy as to the means of Michael's apartment. She was indifferent to the sight of all the same white colored walls in the apartment. However, she did take note of the crucifix hanging on the wall opposite the door. Beside the crucifix was a little space for a desk that was kept messy with all the papers, desk lamp, blotter, beer bottle collection, tissues and junk mail on top of it. Scully thought that this area would probably be a cozy area facing the window to study or possibly write. To her, nothing looked out of the ordinary so far. She pried open the blinds to peak out the window expecting a nice view, but only saw the gray outside paneling of the neighboring apartment rooms.

Clarifying what he had already known about Michael through his file, Mulder then proceeded to probe deeper into what Michael's problems really were. "You've bounced back and forth to your parents home near Pittsburgh and this address here in State College. Why?"

"Because," Michael started to explain. "When I first lived here on my own it was my first time. After a while, I was having a rough time of it. Looking back, I had my priorities out of line."

As Scully entered the bathroom, the first thing that caught her attention was the large vanity mirror over the sink. To her right, she looked down at the group of hygiene products and toiletries grouped together on the counter. Nothing out of the ordinary here, Scully thought. She then turned on the water and ran her hands under the spigot. Gently, she wiped her face with the cool water and wondered if the young man looked and acted normal, then what was really the major problem?

"The problem with me, Agent Mulder, was that I was having a frustrating time in the love department. Women just don't seem to like nice guys anymore," said Michael opening up a little more to the federal agent.

"Have you even tried?" asked Mulder.

"Yes, I've tried dozens of times. There was Kristen, Kristi, Rebecca, Valerie, Claudia, Toni, Heather, Tawnya, Kathy, Sarah, Michelle, the list just goes on," countered Michael while he counted the names with his fingers.

"So what was it that these women tell you then?"

"Oh, it's the same old song and dance, 'oh, Mike, but I don't like you like that', 'I'm looking for anyone right now' or I'm sorta involved with someone else. That kind of thing," claimed Michael.

"Maybe you're just trying to hard," said Scully as she came back from the bathroom having overheard what Michael had just said.

"Now if I had a dollar for every time I heard that," retorted the cynical college student.

"Are you sure you are looking in the right places?" inquired Scully as she sat down on the sofa. Scully then changed her mood to that of being sympathetic towards the young student. Getting comfortable, she then leaned in closer to Michael as she put her elbows on her knees to listen.

"I think so," Michael said. "I've tried classes, bars, coffee shops, ice rinks, heck even the internet."

"Can you dance?" interrupted Mulder. "Chicks dig guys who can dace well."

"'Chicks dig?' Mulder, what kind of decade are you living in?" returned Scully with an upturned eyebrow.

"Ah, Scully, I'm just tryin' to get down on the lingo of the young folk. You know, just trying to relate. I'm showing I'm hip. I'm cool," said Mulder as he waved his arms like he was churning butter.

"I can't dance all that well," Michael admitted. "I mean I took a few lessons in high school gym, but that was it."

Scully then looked over to the small entertainment center and spotted a high quality stereo system hooked up to the TV. At this point she had gotten an idea.

"Hey, why don't you put the radio on, I'll teach you how," was Scully's solution.

While only hesitating for a minute or two, Michael got up and turned the power on to the stereo. He then picked up the remote control that was lying on the shelf underneath and tuned it to WKPS 90.7 FM. With luck, the area's student radio station had been broadcasting their diversity music program. The sounds of a classic waltz filled the living room at the same time as Agent Mulder and Michael moved the coffee table from the room.

"Okay," Agent Dana Scully started to instruct. "Take my hand and put the other around my waist." Michael did so. "On the word 'go', you're going to lead with your right foot." Dana closed her eyes and listened to the music. "Ready, set, go," said the FBI agent turned dance instructor. Michael took a step.

"Whoops," Michael and Dana said and laughed in unison.

"No, no, Michael," said Scully. "you don't have to take that big of a step. Okay, lets start again. I'll start this time, until you get the hang of it."

On the next beat, Michael managed to take a step without stepping on the female Agent. When the dancing couple had made one rotation around, they both looked into each other's eyes pleased at how quickly Michael had been able to keep up. They both gave a sincere smile.

Mulder had wandered into the kitchen area of the apartment and peeked inside the refrigerator. He made the kind of throat clearing noise that was intended to draw attention to him. "Ah-ha, just what I thought! Typical college student. There's nothing in the fridge."

Scully and Michael finish their dancing and turn to Mulder

still with his head in the fridge. Happy with the moment that he and Scully had, Michael respectfully bowed to his dancing partner. Flattered, Scully curtsied back to him.

"Can I get you something, Agent Mulder?" asked Michael.

"Yea, You might. Do you have anything else in this house besides corn chips, a half bag of pizza rolls, and three bottles of root beer?"

"Well, perhaps I should give you the grand tour of the place. We can take a walk downtown and see the campus. How about you, Dana? Can I call you Dana?"

"It's fine with me. On both," agreed Agent Scully.

Michael excused himself for a moment to pick up his keys and wallet from his room. Mulder had opened the door and ushered out Agent Scully, but only to grab a hold of her arm and whisper in to her ear, "I think somebody's got a crush on you."

---

3:03 pm  
North Atherton St.  
State College, PA

"Turn left here at the light," said Michael from the back seat. Mulder obeyed the instructions.

"Is it true then," asked Agent Mulder from the driver's position. "Is everything around here named after someone who had a lot of money."

"Practically, Agent Mulder," said Michael. "General Atherton, the guy that this street was named after, was the University's first President. He was a Union Civil War hero and came back to head up the state's first agricultural and farming school." Mulder and Scully pretended to be amused by the 'useless fact'.

Suddenly, Mulder had to come to a quick stop. In front of him was the area's bus dropping off some students. "Are we going to have to be stuck behind this thing the whole way?"

"Ah, yes, Agent Mulder, I'm afraid so. It's the old reliable CATA bus system. And it looks like the V bus route also," explained Michael. "Since the campus has very little parking available to commuting students, we have to rely on CATA to get us back and forth. I think they have a monopoly here. It's a dollar a ride or you have to buy a pass for a lot more money."

Michael noticed that Agent Scully had looked out her window to the shopping mall to her right. "That's Giant, Dana. I have to go out here to get my groceries when I can. It's conveniently open 24 hours. I was even supposed to work there," told Michael.

"Oh, yea," replied Scully as she spun around to look back at Michael. "why aren't you working there now?"

"I don't know. I went in for an interview and talked to this lady named Misty, which is a great name by the way, for a stripper. Anyway, she gave me this line that there was some rule that since I worked for another grocery store chain that it was a conflict of interest or something like that. I tried calling back trying to apply again, but my phone calls weren't returned."

The threesome followed the bus route all the way into campus. Michael pointed out to the agents where the Nittany Lion Inn was as well as one of the biggest traditional landmarks, the Nittany Lion statue along the way.

---

3:26pm  
HUB Parking Deck  
Penn State Campus

After having taken the long way around the streets of campus making sure to see the Natatorium, Greenberg Ice Complex, the Bryce Jordan Center and the remodeled Beaver Football Stadium, the threesome had parked the car on the Union Building parking deck and got out. Mulder took notice at all of the fenced off areas and roads.

"Yea, I know, Agent Mulder," said Michael with a sigh. "Sometimes this campus seems like it is eternally under construction."

---

3:31pm  
Pollock Ave  
Penn State Campus

The tour continued with Michael pointing out the Hetzel Union Building. He mentioned that it too had a facelift since he first studied here. He said that this is where the students on campus come to study or grab a Union Street burger or a Joegie.

"What's a Joegie?" asked a puzzled Mulder.

"It's an Italian Hoagie named after our football coach. He's been around here so long that he's a local folk hero now," joked Michael.

The agents continued to follow Michael as he gave a little more information about the street that they were on. It is a restricted access road during semesters because of the number of students walking to and from class.

"So, you've started your studies at another campus, came here for a while, left again for home and then came back," Mulder continued. "Is that why you've been in school for so long?"

Michael took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, I took a semester off, but not because I wanted to, but because they almost threw me out for missing too many classes the previous semester." As Michael was talking, the thoughts of his past mistakes came to light and almost made it difficult to talk about. "So, I just worked as a telemarketer for that summer, but since I was heavily in debt and couldn't afford to stay here, I had to move back in with my parents."

"But now you're okay," a compassionate sounding Scully asked.

"Yea, I guess so. I went back to college at a Penn State branch campus and took some more courses there to bring up my GPA. After a year, I eventually worked my way back here." Michael said that he is expecting good news with finding a job and applying for a retroactive withdrawal where he can wipe out a semester worth of bad grades.

Soon, they made it to the center of campus itself. Michael pointed out that the building that they were now looking at from behind was the President's executive office building, Old Main. He said that he thought that the President was a good guy who loved hearing from the students and routinely writes back email.

Michael explained that the nice thing about the campus is the unmistakable playing part of the college fight song, "Hail to the Lions", every 15 minutes.

Michael began to return to a serious mood. More memories of his past had returned, a past that he has labeled 'his dark place'. He would go on to describe it how despite it being nicknamed Happy Valley and no matter how bright and sunny the day was, the world still looked dark and gloomy to him.

"A few days before I knew I was eventually going to have to move away, I stood on the other side of the building and I just stared at it. I eventually worked myself up to the point that I used it as a symbol of the whole campus and every frustrating thing that went on at that time. I made a promise to myself as I stood there. I swore that I'd come back one day. 'I will not let you beat me,' I said aloud. And finally I thought to myself, 'If I quit now, they win,'"

Michael continued the tour walking along the sidewalk. Before Mulder could walk with him, it was Scully who then decided to grab her partners arm and whisper, "Gee Mulder, did that last part sound familiar?"

The clock tower began to chime. "Right on time," said Michael with a chuckle and checking his watch.

---

3:47pm  
Old Main Building  
Penn State Campus

The President's office was large in its design. Its purposeful use is to hold meetings for the University's everyday academic and executive needs. However, nothing made the large office seem more uncomfortably claustrophobic than the brooding figure that sat on the leather lounge chair puffing away at a Morley's cigarette.

Having occupied it with tenured professors, political chairmen, or special interest groups in the past, this new mysterious cigarette-smoking guest had other plans regarding not the welfare of all the co-ed students enrolled at the University, but of only one particular student on his mind.

"We've gotten word that a certain student has applied for re- enrollment into the College of Communications," said the cigarette smoking man calmly after taking a deep puff of smoke.

"I have it right here," said the President of the University formally shuffling papers on his executive wooden desk. "We are taking steps now to review the application and file it in our 'system'. He can't be considered a full time student until his GPA is up over 2.00."

"What actions have you taken to insure his current status?" inquired the cigarette smoking man using the same calm voice.

"With our system of committee review boards and subcommittee boards, this recent attempt at applying for re-enrollment will all simply be explained away by bureaucratic red tape. For all intensive purposes," said the University President said as he held the stack of important student papers in his hand and deposited them in the trash. "The form just got lost in the mail."

"Hey, that's just not right," a third witness stood up and said. "Why are you doing this to that poor kid? What did he ever do to you?"

The third guest in the room approached the lounging smoker looming at him through his brown tinted eyeglasses like he would a bad referee at a football game. He was a sharp looking 75-year-old man, and in a few seconds his flaming hot Italian temper began to show. The only thing that was just as immovable as his sculpted black hair was his conviction. To anyone who knew the legendary football coach, his attention demanded respect.

"Because," responded the mysterious smoking man never changing his calm demeanor. "He's a bright boy. He can't be afforded success; for his strong willed character and boundless need for the truth will prove difficult in the scheme of things."

Deciding it was time to get out of the chair, the cigarette smoking man at this point showed some attempt at being the aggressor. He took the ashtray beside him and used it to point at the brave coach. "How does the team look this year, Joepa?"

The direct question received subtlety no response.

"Ah, well then I guess you are sure the Lions will be voted to the number one spot in the AP poll without help?" the smoking man interrogated. "and I'm sure by the way everybody wears those t-shirts that you are expected to have more wins than 'the bear' this season."

The threatening smoking man turned back to the President. "Heed my words, Graham. The kid's application is to be sat on."

At this point, the President found some glimmer of hope and decided to challenge the smoking man himself. "Don't call me by name. You don't have that privilege."

The smoking man left the President's office after taking one last drag of his cigarette. The President and Coach Joepa can do nothing but glance at each other knowing that their backs were to the proverbial wall. The only thing they could do is unwillingly submit under the dire threats.

---

3:52  
Pollock Ave  
Penn State Campus

"Through those trees," Michael pointed, "is the large library we have here called, Pattee Library. It too has just been added on to with a new wing which was made out of the generous donation by our football coach too."

At this point, Mulder had removed his coat jacket and flung it over his shoulder. His just as professionally dressed Agent Scully had begun to show a little perspiration.

Michael then pointed ahead to buildings on opposite ends of the narrow street. To their right sat Carnegie Building, the place that had housed the offices of the dean and professors to the Communication majors. To their left was the Willard building where the other communication classes were held and a network of campus computers for the students to use. Michael made it a point that this is where he had most of his classes and where he spent the most time.

From there, they reached Burrowes Street and made a left turn down the hill towards downtown State College. Along the way, Michael told of the next place that he was about to take them. He remarked that he might have taken them to the bar known as the "Gingerbread Man", or "g-man" for short, but then they would have to walk back in the opposite direction. Instead, Michael preferred to show them where his favorite bar in State College. Sports Cafe and Grille, to Michael, was a very magical place. He told them that when he first moved to the campus, that it was an abandoned pizza place and wanted to turn it into something that all undergraduates can enjoy instead of another bar. But someone else had other plans for it and made it into a big screen sports bar. Michael then told the Agents that since he has been going there, magical memories were made, like the time where Michael was reunited with his first true love. Mulder's interest perked up. For a moment, he even considered opening an X-File investigation just by the way Michael recalled the fond moments.

---

4:19 pm  
Sports Cafe and Grille  
Downtown State College, PA

The bartenders had welcomed Michael by having his usual and favorite brand of bottled beer ready. This time, the bartenders and some of the motley regulars were surprised when Michael had not come in to the bar alone. An older attractive red headed woman that to everybody who recognized Michael assumed that she could not possibly have been his

date walked beside him. A few steps behind was a professional looking man compared to Michael who walked with his coat over his shoulder. It was then, that the bartenders and regulars concluded that if anyone was with the red head, it was this man.

The three all took a seat in the corner by the windows that overlooked the patio and the people having drinks outside under the blue and white striped awning. As soon as they were settled in, Michael then jumped back up and offered to buy the first round. He told the FBI Agents that the food was the very best and not just because of sentimentality. Michael insisted on ordering a bucket of smoky barbecue chicken wings. They are so good. Since it was still daylight outside and the agents were on duty, Michael also ordered three sodas instead of beers.

Mulder got up and excused himself to the bathroom and stated that he intended to check out the state of the art jukebox. This left some time to leave Scully and Michael alone for a while.

"How long have you and your partner been together?" inquired Michael.

"Only about a year now," said Scully as she observed her surroundings and glanced at the big screens on the walls that played sports highlights. "but, oh, I meant that we have been working together in the FBI for eight years."

"So do you mean that you two are dating also?" Michael asked while he sipped his soda pop.

"Well, yes, we've managed to both find love between us," Scully explained.

Dropping his posture, Michael says, "Wow. I bet Agent Mulder doesn't realize just how lucky that he is."

"No," Scully corrected him. "If you ask Mulder yourself, he'll probably tell you that he's cursed with all that has gone on in his life. But on the other hand, I think he's had at times more luck than any human being alive."

"I see," said Michael as he tried to empathize with Mulder." "I wish I had a girlfriend like you."

Scully blushed and tilled her head at an angle. "Ah, don't worry, Michael. The girlfriend is out there. She'll come to you someday." In a tender moment, Scully reached out and petted Michael on the arm trying to relay her sincerity.

---

4:45 pm  
Sports Cafe and Grille  
Downtown State College, PA

Mulder and Scully enjoyed the bucket of barbecue wings and the endless refills from the soda fountain. After having eaten his fill, Michael then moved on to the downstairs portion of the bar. There he found the billiard tables and dart boards while attempting to mingle with the other bar patrons.

Mulder asked with a half a mouthful of chicken, "Scully, what is it about this kid that seems so familiar to me?"

Scully could only smile. "I don't know what exactly it is either Mulder," she said. "I talked with him for a while and I would guess it's because maybe he is so much like you." Agent Fox Mulder nodded at the possibility and wiped his mouth with a napkin. His partner in love and in the FBI, Dana Scully, noticed that his face still had a little mark of barbecue sauce on his check. Almost instantly, Scully's motherly instincts kick into overdrive, licked her fingers and wiped her partners face off with her hand. With a glance from Mulder, Scully apologized for doing that in public.

"Well," said Mulder to change back the focus to the investigation. "What do you think of Michael? What kind of hope should he have?"

"I think that nobody's holding him back. Sure he's run into some bad luck, but he's got to own responsibility for his failures."

"Come on, Scully," Mulder whined. "weren't you listening to him earlier? He tried to get that job at the grocery store and that lady with the stripper name wouldn't call him back. Something has got to be going on with this kid."

"The idea that a grocery store manager in league with a dark consortium conspiring to cut down every break in this young man's life simply because they see him as one young man who threatens their plans for world domination is outrageous." Scully fought back. "Not only that, it's paranoia."

A few minutes of silence between them passed before Mulder spoke up again. "Scully?"

"Yea, Mulder."

"Why is it, if we were meant to be together," started a frustrated Mulder, "why do we never seem to agree on anything?"

A few minutes after that, Michael Fedor had returned from being in the downstairs and approached the Agents' table. "Guys, guys," said an excited Michael. "You'll never believe what just happened to me."

Michael then went into the story about how he had just been talking with two women at one time, Kate and Ann. Supposedly they were roommates. He told them about how he was trying to be so smooth by entertaining them both and not favoring one's attention over the other.

"So, did you get their number?" Mulder asked.

"Ah, well sort of," stammered Michael. "Kate said that she works as a cook and that I could reach her at her number at work."

"Congratulations," added Scully. "I hope she gets a chance to realize what a nice guy you are."

"Yea, me too," agreed Michael.

---

6:14 pm  
Sports Cafe and Grille  
Downtown State College

Agents Mulder and Scully had left for the car to take the long ride back to the nation's capital. Michael stayed inside for a little while longer to talk with the other regular bar patrons and play a few games of trivia. He then paid his tab and proceeded to walk out the door, only to stop at the patio gate. He had remembered the feeling of what it was like to live in State College, the feeling of living on his own, and of the many possible challenges that still lay ahead.

Michael took in a deep breath, let out a sigh and thought to himself, "God I love this town."

**The End**


End file.
